


Absolutes

by VanaTuivana



Series: Be or Become [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Rivendell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/pseuds/VanaTuivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White and black encompass her world now; moonlight and marble, midnight and velvet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "moonlight welling through marble walls". Written because book!Arwen needs more love.

Her fingers dancing: the only motion in the room, white against the sable that drapes her lap. White and black encompass her world now; moonlight and marble, midnight and velvet.

And as she sews, sometimes she dreams; her dreams now are made of solemn things, life and love and death; sometimes her hands fall idle to her lap. Sometimes her slow tears stain the banner a darker black, shadow upon shadow; more often her fingers, faltering only a moment, recover and sew on a little faster.

For she knows, this woman, that the most important dream is that of love.


End file.
